


With You It’s Easy

by FridayKnights



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: [ trans!sanji x Zoro blind date au ]Zoro wants something real and more permanent in his life. Sanji wants someone who will love and accept him for who he is. Nami, thankfully, is one hell of a matchmaker. Their success as a couple is all because of her (at least in her mind).





	With You It’s Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Am I self projecting myself on to Sanji? Perhaps. I just wanted to write out my trans Sanji headcanon and this happened. It’s much longer than I expected and there’s more that I want to do with this story, it still has a lot of potential. Maybe I’ll add more to this later on… maybe…

Sanji wasn’t sure he liked the idea of being set up on a blind date. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get dates of his own, he was a charming young man with a nice head of hair and an attractive face. It also helped that now he was now able to grow some nice facial hair, a nice thick patch of black on his chin. That alone helped him feel more masculine, and on top of that he felt more _handsome._ It was a slow process, but each day Sanji was beginning to feel more like his true self. With him finally accepting himself for who he was, he felt ready to bring someone into his life that could love him the same.

 

Nami was a dear friend of his, they’ve known each other for a while, and even fooled around a little during their teenage years before Sanji came out as a trans man, and before Nami came out to her family as a lesbian. So the two were very close, helping each other out as they went through their most awkward years trying to find themselves admits the chaos of life. Neither of them had it easy- Sanji’s family hadn’t accepted it, and while Nami’s family had accepted her, they seemed to think it was a phase.

 

Nami was lucky enough to have a beautiful girl like ViVi in her life, they met during their first year of college. Sanji didn’t have great luck in the dating department, and Nami didn’t seem to have much of a problem finding a girlfriend or a fling, but she was settled down and happy. The two being together for almost two years now. All three of them lived together in a two bedroom apartment in the city.

 

Sanji had a hard time accepting himself for who he was in the past. It was hard enough having a family who couldn’t see the man he was, but despite how Sanji felt there were days he couldn’t see it either. Some days he broke down and wore the things he was expected to wear, grew his hair long and braided the way every other girl in school did, even though some days it didn’t feel wrong to do so, Sanji knew he wasn’t happy. And it wasn’t because of the clothes, it wasn’t the hair, it wasn’t even the makeup, all of those things were trivial to him at the end of the day, it was simply the fact that he was a man who didn’t have the opportunity to live as one.

 

So he bought a binder, Nami had helped him do the research and size him so he’d get one that fit him properly. He cut his hair because he wanted a new style anyways, one that helped him look and feel more masculine. It ended up being too short for his taste, but it was a learning experience for him. Sanji burned all the clothes he secretly hated and replaced them with ones he felt comfortable wearing. Around the time college started for him, he was able to start taking testosterone.

 

That was three years ago, and now Sanji was happy with his life. He kept his first name and changed his last name to Black and also changed the sex on all his official documents to _male_. That alone felt like freedom to him. He was able to drop his family name, along with every member of his family with it, and was now legally recognized as male. It was a win-win.

 

He only had one successful relationship during the past three years. She was a kind woman, a little older than sanji was, but it ended rather abruptly one day. To Sanji, it felt like one day they were still in love and the next day she didn’t care for him the same and decided to leave. They hadn’t been together for very long, about eight months and counting, but it was long for him. His eight months with her was his first real relationship, his first girlfriend, the first person he ever had any romantic love for.

 

He was over it now, he moved on months ago and wanted to start dating again. Sanji couldn’t really say if he had a preference for dating men or women considering he’d only dated one woman, slept with two, and only ever had sex with one man- and that was only because of being drunk at a party one night, he couldn’t remember all of the details, only that the guy never called to hang out again.

 

But still, a blind date didn’t sound like the best idea but it wasn’t really the worst, either. Sanji figures _why the hell not?_ So he let Nami, with the help of ViVi, set him up with someone. All he knew about his date was that the person he was meeting up with at the restaurant was a tall muscular man with green hair. As soon as he heard green hair he imagined that Nami was setting him up with some emo hipster who liked to work out and write poetry. Nami assured it was nothing like that at all and that she knew the guy. His name was Zoro.

 

So Sanji sat at the bar section of Merry Bar and Grille waiting for that green headed Zoro to show up. He wasn’t late, not yet, Zoro had five more minutes before he was supposed to show up. Sanji had arrived early simply because he was nervous and didn’t want to be even a second late.

 

When 5:30 came around sanji had gotten nervous, but a few minutes later someone had taken the seat next to him, he looked over to see a man with beautifully tanned skin, a head of green hair, and a strapping muscular frame. A scar bisected his left eye, leaving it closed, his lips were full, his eyebrows thin and neat. And _god_ his chest was fucking magnificent, his snug white shirt leaving very little for the imagination. Sanji found himself drooling at the stranger next to him.  

 

“Uh, you’re Sanji, right?” He spoke first, but the blonde couldn’t find his words and just nodded. “Alright, good. I was worried for a moment.”

 

“Worried?” Sanji blinked up at him.

 

“You were staring like I had something in my nose.” He said. “Which I don’t… right?”

 

“Nah, you’re good.”

 

_Even his nose is perfect!_ Sanji inhaled quickly and, only for a moment, forgot to exhale. It was becoming obvious just how nervous he was- which wasn’t like him at all. He was always the calm and collected one in the group. Well, maybe not always calm, but usually collected.

 

“Since we’re meeting at a bar, I assume you drink.” Sanji said. He was attempting to make conversation, but then again it was a pretty stupid conversation started and he asked something he most likely already knew the answer to.

 

“Actually, I’m five months sober, so no.” Zoro answered. “Nami told me you like to come here, so I said it was okay to meet you here, it’s just easier to find you at a bar stool than one of those booths.”

 

“I… don’t really wanna drink in front of you then, I don’t wanna make it weird-“

 

“Drink.” Zoro assures him, giving his a gentle pat on the shoulder. _God_ his hands were fucking huge, his fingers muscular and thick. He had working hands, and his nails were neat and trimmed. Sanji thought he was looking at the hand of a marble sculpture.

 

“I want you to have a good time, too.” He said, snapping Sanji from whatever trance he had been in.

 

“We don’t have to drink to have fun, how about…”

 

“Wanna go to the beach?” Zoro suggested.

 

“Beach?”

 

“I have a pick up truck, we can lay out on the back and watch the waves or some shit. We’ll get our order to go.”

 

That actually sounded like a lovely idea… very romantic.. a little cheesy, but Sanji loved it that way.

 

“Yes.” He said with no hesitation. “I would like that a lot.”

 

They ended up grabbing a box of pizza and some wings to share. Zoro had a comforter in his backseat that he laid out on the back of his truck. They parked as close to the water as they were allowed to, and it being later on in the day meant they could see the sun set.

 

The sky was a exhilarating shade of pink swirled with purple hues, thick white clouds surrounded the setting sun as it reflected off the calm ocean water. Sanji closed his eyes as he listened to the small waves wash up against the shore, and savored the quietness as the water receded back into the ocean. The smell of the salty sea, the pizza, Zoro’s faint cologne.. it was a truly magical moment for him. The occasional breeze made the hair on his arms stand up, but the warmth he felt in his chest made up for it.

 

He looked over at Zoro, only to find the man already looking at him, he had a soft expression on his face as he stared back at Sanji. He was in no way bashful at their sudden eye contact, whereas sanji felt like he should be hiding behind a rock right now, Zoro didn’t seem to mind it at all. A soft smile spread across his lips before looking back towards the ocean and grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

“If you’re cold, I can give you my jacket. I’m not wearing it anyways.” Zoro said after finishing the slice. A weathered leather jacket sat in his lap, he pointed down to it. “You’re shivering, you know.”

 

“Ah, I think I’ll be okay, but thank you.”

 

Zoro didn’t seem to take his answer very seriously, considering Sanji shivered immediacy after denying the fact he was cold. His expression didn’t change as he flipped the jacket over Sanji’s shoulders and went back to staring out at the setting sun and the beautiful canvas of fluffy clouds and a cotton candy sky that rested behind it.

 

“Thank you.” Sanji said in a near whisper as he cheeks warmed. He wrapped the worn out leather over his shoulders a little to cover himself from the wind. It was warm from being over Zoro’s lap, and it smelled like his cologne- it was a light earthy scent that Sanji could get used to breathing in. He wondered if Zoro’s skin smelled the same way.

 

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, really. Sanji thought they should be talking more and getting to know each other but Zoro seemed like the type who didn’t have much to say, or didn’t always know what needed to be said. Sanji put money on the latter, if he was an acquaintance of Nami he had to be at least a little lively. Sanji considered that maybe Zoro was nervous too, but looking over at the other man he just seemed happy and content. That alone brought a smile to Sanji’s face.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m boring you,” Sanji found himself saying despite the smile on his face. “I feel like we should be talking more.”

 

“Ask me things then, I’m not good at this kind of shit.” He said. “It’s been a while for me, too.”

 

“How long have you known Nami?”

 

“A few years.”

 

“How’d you guys meet?”

 

“At a party, she was my drinking buddy during most of freshman year.”

 

“I’m surprised I don’t remember you then, but I wasn’t the partying type anyways.” Sanji hummed thoughtfully. “Alright, if you met at a party on campus, then you must go to the same Uni, too.”

 

“Used to.” He responded shortly.

 

“Not anymore?”

 

“I took the past couple semesters off.”

 

“What were you going for?”

 

“Don’t even know, I had a full ride from a sports scholarship. Wrestling.”

 

“Explains the muscles.” He smirked. “They’re nice, by the way.”

 

Zoro blushes lightly as he looked over at his biceps, “thanks.. I work out a lot.”

 

“Pftt, I coulda guessed that!”

 

“Kinda obvious, ain’t it?” He teased back. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

Sanji chuckled nervously and broke their suddenly intense eye contact. He was just _too hot,_ and Sanji had went so long without any that eye contact alone was starting to turn him on.

 

“What about you, sanji? Nami tells me you wanna be a chef.”

 

“Ah yeah, I do.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I love to cook.”

 

“Cook for me sometime, then. I love to eat.”

 

Zoro stretched out his arms and laid back on the blanket. It was starting to get dark out, but neither of them seemed to care. When he looked over at sanji, it was a hint to lay down with him. Thank god Sanji wasn’t completely hopeless and took the hint, laying beside him, their bodies not directly touching, but close enough where he could feel the warmth radiating off the bigger man. It was a comfortable feeling.

 

“Can I ask why you’re not taking classes.”

 

“I lost my scholarship about a year ago,” he started to say, “didn’t have the money for classes, so I stopped taking them. I moved in with a buddy of mine for about a year, worked a couple shitty jobs to save up some money, now I got a small apartment here in the city.”

 

“Do you _want_ to go back to school?” Sanji asked. He rolled over onto his stomach and readjusted the leather jacket over his shoulders to keep his neck hidden from the wind. Zoro turned over to his side facing Sanji, their faces only a few inches apart.

 

“If I can decided what I wanna go for, then maybe.”

 

“Well what do you want?”

 

“Right now? I really wanna kiss you. For school? I don’t know what I want, can’t decide.”

 

Sanji felt his heart jump into his throat as realization hit him. Zoro wanted to _kiss_ him, and by the look in his eyes- well, _eye,_ it seemed like he wanted to kiss Sanji pretty badly, like he’d been thinking about it for hours on end.

 

“I can help you with both of those things,” Sanji said after swallowing the lump in his throat- which he was pretty sure it was his heart from beating so damn face.

 

“The kiss first, I hope.”

 

Sanji nodded. “Definitely.”

 

Zoro pulled himself closer to Sanji in a flash. A hand slithered behind the collar of the leather jacket to cup of soft, warm skin of Sanji’s neck. Their lips met for a soft kiss. Zoro’s lips were warm and wet, like he licked his lips before going in for the kiss. His fingers threaded through the wisps of soft blond hair at the base of Sanji’s neck as he deepened the kiss; his mouth parting slowly to test the waters. Sanji happily complied and parted his lips to allow the mesh of tongues. A hand of his own found its way to Zoro’s chest, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. He could feel Zoro’s heart was racing in his chest as their kiss became more passionate.

 

Trembling fingers gripped fabric as a moan slipped through Sanji’s lips. He was being rolled over onto his back before he could even protest, not that he would have. Zoro was tempting, and so damn hot. He settled in between Sanji’s legs, grinding down into him as he nipped at his bottom lip before separating momentarily. He looked down at the blond with such hunger in his eye that it sent a shiver into his groin, making his knees weak and making _something_ roar to life. It was like a waterfall between his thighs, hot and wet, ready for the man on top of him.

 

Zoro sucked marks into Sanji’s neck, peppering his soft skin with hickeys and love bites. They both enjoyed every minute of it. Zoro savored the taste of sweet skin on his tongue, wanting to touch and taste more with every passing moment. Heading the soft moans and feeling the slight tremble from the blond underneath him made him feel like a feral animal. It had been too long for him, and god _damn_ Sanji was so breathtaking.

 

When Nami showed him a picture before asking if he was down for a date, he hadn’t hesitated to say yes. The soft blue eyes were what drew him in first. He could get lost in them, Nami joked that Zoro could get lost just about anywhere and he flipped her off for the comment. He swiped through the photos Nami sent after already agreeing to the date and couldn’t wait to meet the guy, he wanted to see Sanji with his own eyes.

 

Now, all he wanted to do was hear sanji. He wanted to make the man under him scream, he wanted to make him cry out his name in pure ecstasy. Zoro really shouldn’t rush things, he knew it at heart, but it was hard to not give in to the way their bodies fit together and how Sanji’s blunt nails were writhing under his shirt and over his abdomen.

 

“Fuck…” Sanji breathed out as Zoro nipped at his collar bone. One of Zoro’s skillful and strong hands reached up the bottom on his shirt, at that very moment reality set in for Sanji. “Hold on-“

 

“What is it?” Zoro pulled back, a little unwilling to do so, but he’d grumble about it later on his own. He shot Sanji a worried glance.

 

“I, uh, I-“

 

“Use your words.”

 

“Did you talk with Nami? About me, I mean.”

 

“Talking about that witch is just gonna kill the mood, Sanji…”

 

“Hey, she’s not a witch!” He defended her, but remember he was spread out wide with Zoro between his thighs. Witch or not, talking about Nami was a definite mood killer. “Sorry, you’re right. I just…”

 

“Just what? Spit it out.”

 

“What did she tell you about me? Like, physically..”

 

“Nothing, I guess. I can see, she didn’t have to tell me what you look like.” He said. “And you look so fucking sexy, Sanji. Fuck.”

 

Zoro’s lips were back on his neck and it was almost impossible to have him stop, but Sanji has never been so horny in his life and he really wanted Zoro, more than he ever wanted anyone before. But before they could get any farther, Zoro should at least get a heads up.

 

“I want you so bad, Zoro.”

 

“I wanna fuck you so hard you won’t feel anything else,” he moaned into Sanji’s ear. “Nothing else but my cock hurried inside that tight little ass of yours.”

 

“God, that sounds amazing…”

 

But…

 

“Zoro..”

 

“Yes, cook?”

 

“I’m-“ he gasped as Zoro suddenly rolled his hips, he could feel the hard length through his pants.

 

“You’re what?” He pressed his forehead to Sanji’s and rolled his hips again. “Tell me.”

 

“I’m so fucking wet right now.”

 

“Wet?” He asked, but didn’t seem to pay the word much mind since it hadn’t stopped him from moving his hips in such a sinful way.

 

“I’m trans, Zoro.”

 

There it was, the cat was finally out of the bag. Zoro pulled back a little more and looked down at Sanji curiously.

 

“Alrighty.”

 

“Alrighty? That’s all you gotta say?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sanji was a bit dumbfounded at Zoro’s simplicity.

 

“The witch told me that, genius.” He kissed Sanji deeply once again, he missed the man’s lips against his. “I still wanna fuck your ass, though.”

 

“That’s second date kinda stuff,” he teased. “But really, you’re cool with it? It doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Why would it?”

 

“Let me reword that then, because I get turned down a lot simply because some gay men won’t date trans men, so…”

 

“They’re stupid for turning you down. Honestly, it’s their loss. You’re one hell of a man.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I do. You’re one of the best looking men I’ve ever seen.”

 

Zoro had made it sound so easy, and while it should be that easy most people didn’t view the situation that way. Zoro kissed his lips one last time before pulling away.

 

“I promised the witch I wouldn’t have you home too late, I’ll take you back to your car.”

 

“But, I-“

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t mean to ruin the moment, dumbass. Stop acting so casual about this!” Sanji said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “God, one second you wanna fuck me and now you wanna take me home. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel?”

 

Zoro was sliding off the back of the truck with the empty box of pizza in his hands, he tugged the blanket as a way to tell Sanji to get off of it.

 

“Don’t ignore me, asshole!”

 

“Calm down, will ya? Ain’t like I’m not still hard as a rock still.”

 

“Then why don’t we-“

 

“Because that’s how every bad relationship I ever had started, I couldn’t keep it in my damn pants and just fucked them instead. I’m trying to change my life, jackass, be a better man, not just for myself but for someone else, too.”

 

Zoro shook his head and apologized.

 

“I didn’t mean to get upset.. I’ve just been through a lot this past year. I lost a chance to go to a good school, lost a good job, my best friend… I’m trying to stay sober and it’s _hard_ , Sanji. It’s the hardest fucking thing I’ve ever had to do.”

 

He ran his hand through his grass colored hair and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“I just don’t wanna do it alone anymore, so Nami set me up on a date with you. She thinks we’d be a good fit.” He confessed. “And I don’t wanna mess it up.”

 

“Oh.” Sanji was sitting at the end on the trucks bed looking up at Zoro’s moonlight covered face.

 

“That’s all you got for me? Oh?”

 

“Sorry, it’s a lot to process at once.”

 

“It’s fine..”

 

“It’s not fine, you’re upset. I’m sorry.”

 

“Not at you I’m not,” Zoro sat down beside him. “I wanna see you again, Sanji. I wanna actually try with someone, and that witch told me so much about you, all I’ve done is think about you this past week and nothing else.”

 

“R-Really?”

 

He nodded. “Really.”

 

“She never told me anything about you, aside from the moss you got on top of your head. I thought you were gonna be a hipster with bright colorful hair who only talks in soliloquies.”

 

“Sanji, I can’t even spell that last word you just said. And I dyed my hair green as a joke a year or two ago but people find it sexy, so I’ve been keeping up with it.”

 

“It is kinda sexy,” he admitted. “Don’t think anyone else could pull it off like you do.”

 

“You’re probably right, cook.”

 

“Why’re you calling me that, moss head?”

 

“You wanna be a cook.” He answered simply.

 

“Everything is very black and white for you, isn’t it? You just take shit at face value?”

 

“Sometimes.” Zoro shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Simpleton..” Sanji muttered under his breath. “It’s getting cold, let’s get inside the truck.”

 

They folded the blanket and discarded the trash from their meal. Sanji had pretty much confiscated the leather jacket at this point, not that it was super warm but it was better than his plain black t-shirt he’d been wearing before. Zoro blasted the heat as soon as he started the car.

 

“You work?”

 

“I’m working on campus, actually.” Sanji said. “The bookstore. A few days a week I intern at the French restaurant downtown.”

 

“You free this weekend?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Wanna show me how to make a killer steak? I’ve been craving one but can never cook it right. Don’t worry, I’ll buy it-“

 

“Your probably buying the wrong cut of beef and not cooking it properly,” he said it so matter-of-fact that it made Zoro wanna scream. “But I’ll show you. And I’ll buy the steak and bring the correct materials with me.”

 

“You’re a little bit of an ass, did you know that? You could have just said yes!”

 

“I did say yes!” He yelled back. “Just in a roundabout way!”

 

“That doesn’t count, cook!”

 

“Shut up, moss head!”

 

                              ——

 

It was a little after 10 when Sanji unlocked the door to his shared apartment. Nami was cuddling with Vivi on the couch, her girlfriend sleeping in her arms and Nami wasn’t far off from falling asleep herself, but she was suddenly awake when she heard the door close behind her.

 

“How was your date with Zoro?!” She carefully got to her feet making sure to not wake vivi.

 

“Good. He’s fucking hot, you’ve got a good eye for men, all things considered.”

 

“I know! Sorry I didn’t show you him before, I didn’t want the whole ‘missing an eye’ thing to throw you off, or the fact that he’s more muscular than the guys you usually point out. Wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not, but I think you guys would be good for each other.”

 

His friend was punching him in the arm playfully with a goofy smile on her face. “So? How’d you like him?”

 

“I like him enough that we’re hanging out again this weekend. I even got his number.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“We almost… you know…” He used vague hand gestures to finish the thought for him while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. “But we didn’t. I kind of wish we did, though. I bet that dick is magnificent.”

 

“Zoro’s usually the type to hit it and quit it, but he wants something more solid, something more permanent, in his life,” Nami sounded serious, patting her friend on the shoulder. “So I’m sure he wanted to do it, too. He’s trying his best to go about this whole dating thing the right way even if it’s only a couple dates. I assured him you guys would hit it off which lessened his nerves a bit, but he’s really beating himself up over his past.”

 

“He’s told me a little about the things he’s lost. The _people_ he’s lost. It’s hard to do that alone.”

 

“Right, and he doesn’t have the best friends in the world. They all still party and drink until they black out and he doesn’t want that life for himself anymore.”

 

The two of them had moved into the kitchen. Sanji poured them both a cup of green tea. He was swirling honey into the liquid as his friend spoke to him about Zoro.

 

“He just wants to be happy, Sanji.” She said. “I know you don’t just get happiness from being in a relationship, but even if it doesn’t make it that far between you two, he could really use the friend. That’s what I’m hoping for, anyways. I think you two would make good friends if nothing else.”

 

Nami thanked him as he passed the flower patterned tea cup to her. She hummed around the rim of the cup as she took the first sip. The tea he made was always perfect, the right amount of leaves and the perfect portion of honey, never making it too sweet but just sweet enough to enjoy.

 

“I would like that too, Nami.” Sanji responded honestly. “I think we both know I’d like something more serious than a friend, or one with benefits.”

 

“And that’s what he wants, too. He can be a tough nut to crack, sometimes you can’t read him well, but I promise he’s a good guy.”

 

“I can see that he is. We’ll see, since we’re planning on meeting up on Sunday. I’m going to his apartment to teach him how to cook a steak.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Maybe not the best date in the world, but I’ll bring over a movie or something we can watch while we eat.” He said.

 

“Don’t bring over one of your shitty rom com movies,” Nami teased. “I think he’d like one of those superhero movies you like to watch.”

 

“I’m just gonna ask him what he wants to watch so I don’t fuck it up.”

 

“You know, I told him just about everything I know about you, aside from the really personal stuff.” Nami was holding her cup of tea close to her chest, the cup was keeping her hands and chest warm. “Like what your interests are, what music you listen to, the kind of food you like to eat. I showed him pictures of you, too. He kept blowing up my phone asking me a million questions about you. He was so nervous about what to wear, too!”

 

She finished into her pocket to grab her phone. She unlocked it with ease and started to scroll through her photo gallery.

 

“I save every photo he sent me of his outfit to use as blackmail. Don’t worry, I’ll send them to you too!”

 

A malicious look spread over Nami’s face and Sanji understood the whole _witch_ nickname that Zoro had given her. She certainly looked like she should be stirring in the souls of the innocent inside a deep black caldron, and the fire underneath it being the photos of Zoro she was using for her blackmail.

 

Nami flipped her phone around to show Sanji.

 

Zoro’s first outfit had been a pair of tight fitting, low cut jeans paired with a baggy sweater. Nami told him to ditch the sweater for a more fitting shirt. The second photo was Zoro with green shirt on- not the one he was wearing on their date, it was a forest green v-neck that hung loosely over his skin. The third photo was the outfit he had worn, a fitting white deep v-neck shirt with black jeans that fit him just right. In the photo, his leather jacket was sling over one shoulder. Sanji made sure Nami send that picture to him.

 

Sanji wouldn’t use the photo as blackmail, probably.

 

“He was okay with it, you know.” He said quietly as he stared down at the photo. “About being with a trans man.”

 

“He said he didn’t mind, and that you were- and I’m quoting him here- _so fucking hot it’s unbelievable._ Zoro finds you attractive and wants to get to know you, he’s simple like that.”

 

His own phone buzzed a few minutes later while Nami and himself were talking about their days. Nami had morning classes and work after, apparently a customer at work had given her an unnecessary attitude and since she was having a bad day she really let the guy have it. As a result, she got in trouble at work, but she swore the guy had it coming. Sanji had a good day, even before his date, no classes, just a short shift at the bookstore but it was a slow and steady day. Then he had the best make out session of his life with Zoro in the back of his truck while watching the sunset.

 

When his phone vibrated again to remind Sanji he had a text, he looked down to see it was from Zoro.

 

**Moss Head:**

_I had a really good time tonight. I’ll see you Sunday, cook._

 

**Cook:**

_I had a good time, too. Good night, moss for brains._

 

**Moss Head:**

_Shut up, cook!_

 

“What are you smiling at?” Nami had a knowing smile on her lisp. “Anyone I know?”

 

“It’s just a ball of moss.”

 

“Eh? Moss?”

 

He smiled as referred back to the photo of Zoro that Nami sent to him. He pouted at the head of green hair.

 

“Yeah, Moss.”

 

Nami was splitting at the sides as she laughed. Her fist banged the table once as her other hand wiped the tears from her eyes. “MOSS! PFFT!”

 

_I’m pretty sure I just have her more ammunition, sorry Zoro._ But sanji couldn’t help but laugh, too. It was pretty funny.

 

                             ——

 

Sunday arrived faster than Sanji expected but he’d be lying to say he wasn’t excited for tonight. During the course of the past few days he’s been talking on the phone and texting Zoro during every free moment they had. Zoro was a night owl like he was, and they’d talk or text while Sanji was up late studying for classes. Falling asleep listening to Zoro was heavenly, his deep voice was smooth like velvet to his ears and Sanji couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to see the man with his own eyes and not through his phone, even if it has only been five days.

 

Before heading to Zoro’s place he stopped at the local market and picked up fresh cut of top sirloin steak, if he had more money he would have bought a nicer cut of meat, but it was still flavorful and enjoyable if cooked the right way. Zoro wanted a good steak and that’s exactly what he was going to get. He grabbed some potatoes and a variety of vegetables that were perfect for roasting in the oven. In his back seat, in a big duffel bag, was his prized cast iron skillet, an array of seasonings, olive oil, and some fat. He hadn’t felt like baking anything, but it would be rude to not bring dessert, so Sanji picked up a pint of ice cream they could share. Hopefully Zoro liked strawberry ice cream, because that’s what he bought.

 

Zoro met him outside to help him carry the groceries inside. He eyed all the bags but was most curious about the duffel bag. It was heavy, he wondered what was in it to weight it down so much. Sanji said that he’d see everything once they got inside and he started to cook.

 

“This is a lot of stuff… let me pay you ba-“

 

“Nope. I said I’d cook you a good steak and that’s what I’m doing. Don’t even think about it, moss head!” Sanji wagged a thin finger in his direction. “Don’t pay me back shit. You owe me now, though. Next dinner is on you and I want seafood.”

 

“You’re really gonna squeeze me dry, ain’t ya cook?” Zoro looked a little worried but he smiled nonetheless as Sanji placed everything on the kitchen counter. “If you can satisfy my stomach I’ll think about taking you to that fancy seafood place downtown.”

 

“I’ll make the reservations now, then.”

 

“Oh? You’re awfully cocky.”

 

“I know I’m good. I call that confidence. Now show me your utensils.”

 

It was a lost cause, really. Sanji hadn’t expected Zoro to have the same things in his kitchen as he had at home, so why it irked him that Zoro didn’t have certain things he wasn’t really sure. Considering the fact he brought everything he needed down to correct types of knives, he wasn’t sure why he ever even asked in he first place.

 

Sanji preheated the oven and had Zoro help him wash, rinse and slice the potatoes into bite size chunks. The vegetables he bought- asparagus, broccoli and carrots, he tossed them all in olive oil, garlic and finely chopped onions. The potatoes and veggies were laid out on a long pan and placed in the oven until the potatoes were golden brown and the vegetables looked tender.

 

He didn’t want to cook the slab of meat too soon and waited until the side dish was almost done to even start. During the short intermission, he and Zoro talked about a lot of things. He had three swords hung on the wall over his television in the living room. Apparently, his grandfather ran a dojo years ago and his father inherited it after his passing, but he gambled it away and was only left with the swords. Now, Zoro had possession of them and hoped to pass them down to someone someday when he was older.

 

Sanji thought it was nice to have some kind of family heirloom like that. He didn’t have anything that could be passed down from his family and even if he did, Sanji was positive he didn’t want it. His brothers and sisters could have everything and it wouldn’t even matter to him.

 

Thinking about such things while he was having such a good time was pointless, he was cooking a nice meal for Zoro who was helping him with an attentive look in his eye. He didn’t look like he was getting everything that Sanji was rambling off about the food, but he looked cute as hell while listening, even if it was going in one ear and right out of the other.

 

The skillet was piping hot and sizzling. Sanji found himself smiling at the familiar noise of the popping fat in the pan. He placed the thick hunk of steak on the pan after rubbing it down with seasonings. Zoro watched his season the meat with a careful eye. Sanji explained what he was doing while he cooked their meal. Again, he didn’t think Zoro got much of it, but he listened and it made Sanji’s heart sing.

 

“I forgot to mention that I also brought dessert.”

 

“Oh? You’ll be serving yourself after we eat?” Zoro asked while trying to keep his face neutral, but after seeing Sanji blush the way he did, he couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m messing with you, cook, what did you bring?”

 

“Strawberry ice cream, I almost got pistachio to match that grass colored hair you have.” Sanji retorted. “They didn’t have moss flavored, I checked.”

 

“You can always just taste me instead, that’s an idea.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re full of jokes, you know that?”

 

“And you’re not even laughing at that. It really crushes my ego, man.”

 

“I think you’ll live, Zoro. Now hurry up and go set the table so we can eat. I’m not doing all the work.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You got it, cook.”

 

He reached up into the cupboards to grab the plates and placed them on the table. The silverware went beside the plates, and glasses to the other side. It wasn’t anything special, just some plane dishes he got for cheap at a second hand store right after moving in. Even after six months, he was still trying to really make this place his own. Sanji didn’t say anything, he made the plates, poured the white wine and sat with Zoro at the table. The wine only being poured for himself, of course, Zoro had poured water into his.

 

Everything looked and smelled amazing. Zoro found his mouth watering at the sight.

 

“Looks good, cook.”

 

“We still talking about the food?”

 

“It’s possible.” Zoro smirked before taking a bit of steak. “It taste good, too. Still talking about the food, pervert.”

 

“Sure you are~”

 

If it weren’t for his mouth being busy chewing the food, he probably would have responded back with a witty remark but he couldn’t put his fork down! Everything was melting in his mouth, the flavor was perfection against his tongue. He’d never had a better meal. His face didn’t hide it any. Sanji hadn’t even touch his own food yet, he was watching Zoro with a fond expression.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Zoro.”

 

“It’s amazing! You’ll have to cook for me again sometime, but I’ll buy all the stuff next time.”

 

Sanji couldn’t help but smile at the promise of there being a next time.

 

                            ——

 

They picked out a movie- it didn’t look that great in Sanji’s opinion, but Zoro convinced him that it was a good samurai movie with a lot of hot guys in it. At first he thought it was going to be some weird porno flick, but Zoro had been right, it was a pretty decent movie and the main actors were pretty hot. At least Zoro had decent taste in men, but Sanji wasn’t convinced he had good taste in movies though, almost all of the one he owned starred Bruce Lee.

 

It didn’t matter, though. He was sitting with Zoro in the couch with a fleece blanket thrown over their laps. Zoro had an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer as they watched the movie. They didn’t get to watch much of it though, it was mostly background noise while they made out on Zoro’s couch.

 

Both of their phones vibrated at the same time making them separate for a minute. It was a rain storm alert. On the island they lived on it wasn’t uncommon for sudden downpours and flash flooding. One minute it could bright and sunny, and within a few minutes the sky would darken and fill with rain clouds, which were usually accompanied by thunder and lightning. It happened at least once a month. With the alert on their phones, that meant it was coming in hard and fast and it was a warning to get someplace safe and off ground level.

 

“I should get going, then.” Sanji said as he looked outside the window. “It looks like this’ll be a rough one based on how dark those clouds are in the distance. It seems like the wind has really picked up, too.”

 

“Why don’t you stay here until it passes?” Zoro offered. “I don’t want you driving home in bad weather. You know how fast those storms come, and sometimes they last a while. Your apartment is in that direction, if I remember correctly.”

 

“I know… I just don’t want to impose.”

 

“You’re not. Besides, my apartment is on the third floor so we won’t flood, and you parked in the parking garage so you’re car will be safe here, too.”

 

It didn’t sound like a bad idea to stay, he knew Nami and Vivi could handle everything on their own at home, they have their own little system for when storms roll in. He wasn’t sure how long the rain would last and how bad the flooding would be, at best he could just spend the night with Zoro, but at worst it could be a couple days. The most Sanji has ever seen it rain heavily for was six days, going that long was rare, but it has been three months since their last storm, so Sanji was worried he’d be stuck in Zoro’s apartment mooching off him for days on end.

 

“If you don’t mind, then I don’t mind staying.”

 

“I want you to stay, Sanji.”

 

A small statement like that shouldn’t have made his heart race the way it did, but Zoro’s voice had been so genuine when he said it that it made his knees feel weak. It wasn’t quite pleading, but Zoro was relieved to have Sanji stay.

 

He was right about the weather being bad to travel in, it was highly recommended that you stay put if you’re far away from home since rescue teams won’t be sent out until after the storm passes. It was the safer option to just stay with Zoro, so Sanji had no ground to argue on. He texted Nami that he’d be staying at Zoro’s and she responded back with a winky face and nothing else.

 

**Sanji:**

_What’s up with the winky face….?_

 

**Queen Nami:**

_You better get laid ;) hehe_

 

**Sanji:**

_Don’t ever say “hehe” again_

 

**Queen Nami:**

_You’re going to be stuck at his house without power for at least a day or two, I expect you two to get to know each other better.. if you catch my drift ;)_

 

**Sanji:**

_As much as I love you, sometimes I really hate you._

 

**Queen Nami:**

_Um.. hehe ;)_

 

Sanji looked his phone and thought about blocking her number and quickly decided against it. She wasn’t wrong, though.. there was an obvious sexual attraction between them both and they would be stuck in the apartment together with nowhere to go and nothing else better to do for at least a day or two, but Sanji was nervous..

 

He did like the idea of getting to know Zoro better, in a non sexual way of course. They had talked about personal things a few times over the phone, but not really in person. He _wanted_ to know things about Zoro, even the stupidest little things. Zoro knew more about Sanji than he did about Zoro, but Sanji was much more open and extroverted, were sometimes you had to pry a little to get information out of Zoro. Sanji wasn’t too shy to ask what he wanted to ask but only when he thought the timing was right.

 

He knew Zoro grew up on another island on the grand line and moved here when he was young teen to be with his grandfather. He didn’t know his mother, had an older brother he didn’t wanna talk about and a few cousins that were not good people to hang around, so he didn’t talk to them anymore. He mentioned losing his father, and his childhood best friend. Zoro didn’t go into great detail about either, just that their passing was hard for him to deal with emotionally. He talked about his days of heavy drinking and how it landed him in a lot of trouble, and how he used to hang out with a bad crowd. Zoro had lots of regrets in life and hated it, he told Sanji he wanted to “live right”, a life without regrets and without hesitation.

 

Other than that, Sanji didn’t know much more. He knew that over time he’d get to know the other like the back of his hand.

 

He also knew that Zoro enjoyed working out, he used it to get his mind off of drinking. For work, he mostly did landscaping. He said it was pretty good money and everyone on the island had big yards and flower beds that needed to be tended too. Zoro worked with a buddy of his named Johnny, who was almost recently sober and found himself a nice girl to settle down with. Sanji thought that maybe seeing his friend happy in a relationship made Zoro want one too, but Zoro said it was nothing like that.

 

“I’m happy that he’s happy, but I’m not stupid enough to think it’s only because of her.” Zoro had said. “I’m finally happy with my life, for the most part, and want to share it with someone else. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

 

Sanji liked that answer for some reason. All Zoro wanted was companionship, which was something he never really had or wanted before, but because he was in a better place in his life it was something he could finally consider and wish for.

 

“I’ll need to borrow some clothes to sleep in.” Sanji said as the night went on and rain didn’t seem to let up.

 

They were laying in Zoro’s room watching the rain fall against the window. They’d both lost their pants a while ago, opting for just their undergarments and shirts while they laid in bed. The power had went out hours ago leaving only the moon and the scented candles Zoro had on the nightstand to illuminate the room. It was peaceful, though. The sound of the rain hitting the glass, the way the moonlight peaked through dark, think rain clouds, and the feeling of Zoro’s warmth as he wrapped a strong arm around his torso. He was pressed into Sanji’s back with his chin resting on top of blond hair.

 

“It’s a little late to ask for clothes and I’m cool with sleeping naked.”

 

“I don’t think so, asswipe!” Sanji shot him a glare over his shoulder. “I need to take my binder off, so let me borrow a shit or something.”

 

“Would it kill you to ask nicely?” He grumbled as he rolled out of bed and over to his closet.

 

“It would kill me, I tried it once and saw the light. I’ll never do it again.” Sanji sighed dramatically, but Zoro rolled his eyes as he threw him a baggy red shirt. “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Zoro pulled his own shirt over his head and even with the lack of lighting Sanji could see the ripples of muscles under his tanned skin. He had a long scar that reached from his chest down across his abdomen. It was a nasty looking scar, but also kind of sexy in a rugged bad boy kind of way, and adding that to the scar that bisected his eye and the leather jackets he liked to wear, it really seemed like Zoro was a true bad boy. He told Sanji a few stories from his past and it wasn’t completely false, he did a lot of things he wasn’t proud of and had the scars to prove it, but now? There wasn’t anything bad about him. That role was no longer his to play.

 

Sanji found his eyes searching every inch of skin in his view, and damn he liked what he saw. The watering in his mouth was a dead give away of that, if he hadn’t caught himself beforehand he probably would have started to drool. It would have been understandable, though. Zoro had the body that could have been sculpted from marble.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Sanji blushed furiously. “No. Shut up!”

 

The other man wasn’t stupid and saw through the obviously lie. He kept the shirt off but pulled a pair of comfortable sleep pants over his hips. They hung low on his hips, too… Sanji thought he was going to die before the storm even passed. Way too much temptation for his own good, he thought.

 

“You can change too, you know. I’m not gonna pounce on you.”

 

Sanji didn’t look like he believed him for a moment.

 

Zoro raised his right hand. “Scouts honor, cook.”

 

“Jerk…” He mumble as he turned around to slip out of his own clothes. His shirt hit the floor by his feet and Sanji wiggled his way out of his binder, feeling relieved as his chest was finally able to breath. He kept his back to Zoro the whole time, not wanting the other man to see him shirtless just yet. Zoro’s baggy shirt fit him more like a dress than a shirt, but it was comfy. He plotted to steal it to sleep in in the future, but he knew if he simply asked that Zoro would probably say yes. Where was the fun in that, though?

 

They laid back down in bed together. Sanji cuddled up to Zoro’s side with his head laying on the other man’s chest. He smiled to himself as the listened to the rhythm of Zoro’s heartbeat. Judging by the beating, Zoro was a little nervous but his face or body language didn’t show it at all. Sanji nuzzled his face against his chest before pressing soft kisses to the brown skin. Zoro’s heart was beating faster with every kiss, it didn’t take long before he broke his composure. A soft moan escaped his lips as Sanji’s own traveled up the plane of his neck. When his lips reached Zoro’s earlobe he sucked gently at the flesh, making the man under him let out a moan.

 

“Fuck, Sanji…”

 

“You like that?” He whispered in a seductive voice, repeating the action and getting the same result. Hearing Zoro moan in response made his blood boil and skin hot almost instantly. Just knowing such a simple action did so much to the other man was exhilarating to Sanji.

 

“For the one saying you wanted to wait to have sex, you’re awfully handsy.”

 

“Yeah well, I wanted to make sure you actually liked me before I let you in my pants.” Sanji said before nipping his earlobe again. “But I’m pretty sure you do, and I like you too.”

 

Sanji wasn’t going to admit that seeing Zoro half naked was mostly the reason he changed his mind, but the mood was there and they were both willing, they both wanted to, there was no reason to wait now. He was confident that Zoro wouldn’t stop talking to him after they had sex. Sanji had a feeling there would be more nights like these to look forwards to.

 

Things turned hot and heavy not long after their lips met. Zoro’s hands were touching and groping every inch of skin it could find. His long fingers trailed up Sanji’s back trying to lift the shirt off of him, but Sanji pulled away from his lips to pull his shirt back down.

 

He was seated in Zoro’s lap, a hand placed firmly on his chest as he looked down and spoke to him

 

“You can touch me anywhere you want, but I’d be more comfortable leaving on the shirt.” Sanji said. “The whole… chest thing… I’m not ready to show it to you yet.”

 

“Chest thing?” He blinked up at sanji who, in the midst of telling him what he can and can’t do, was rolling his hips gently over his groin. Making coherent thoughts was fairly difficult when the most handsome man in the world was grinding on Zoro’s lap.

 

“My breasts, Zoro.”

 

“Oh yeah, those. Alright, that’s fine. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m totally getting naked, though.”

 

Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at that, it was the answer he expected from Zoro. That man had a habit of making things sound so simple.

 

“Now help me get these boxers off, they’re so tight.”

 

Who was Zoro to refuse? In the blink of an eye he lifted Sanji’s hips and practically tore the boxers off of him. They were thrown on to the floor with the every other article of clothing they’ve lost along the way. Sanji scores down onto Zoro’s knees and pulled his pants down just enough for Zoro to wiggle out of them on his own.

 

It was hard not to stare at Zoro’s cock. It’s length, it’s width, the bulging vein that ran along its underside. It was intimidating, but Sanji was up for the challenge. His mouth couldn’t help but water as he stared at its flushed tip. Zoro must have been hard for a while now, the tip of his cock glistening with pre cum. Sanji wanted to taste him.

 

Before he could get the opportunity to do so, Zoro stopped him.

 

“Turn around.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I wanna eat you out.”

 

His voice was riddled with lust. The look in his eyes made it obvious he’d been thinking about it for a while.

 

Sanji turned himself around, his knees resting on the bed besides Zoro’s head. The man underneath him started to run his muscular hands over Sanji’s thighs. The touch was almost feather like and sent chills across his skin. Those beautiful hands made their way to the sensitive flesh of his ass, without hesitation Zoro gave one cheek a firm slap, making Sanji cry out in pure pleasure. That smack was sure to leave a mark, and Sanji moaned out that he wanted another, so Zoro smacked him harder, once on each cheek, before raising his head between the other’s thighs.

 

Zoro’s tongue was truly magical. Sanji’s eyes rolled so far into the back of his head he thought they were going to get stuck there. He was lazily fondling Zoro’s cock as the other man proceeded to give him the best head of his entire life. It wasn’t fair, but it wasn’t like Sanji could do anything other than moan out his lover’s name while trying to keep his legs from caving in.

 

Apparently, Zoro wasn’t shy at all- which was a good thing. His skillful tongue tasting everything Sanji had to offer. When it ran over his exposed hole, Sanji clasped a hand over his mouth so stop himself from crying out. Zoro had his hands spreading his ass apart and doing such sinful things him.

 

To distract himself, Sanji _finally_ let his own tongue run along the base of Zoro’s cock. It throbbed in his hands as he grasped it firmly and started stroking it from base to tip, his lips suctioned around the swollen head as he repeated the motion. Hearing Zoro mumble a few curse words was a good sign, so Sanji took it up a notch. Slowly, as best as he could, he took every inch of Zoro into his mouth. He’d need more practice to truly deep throat him, but he did the best he could. Zoro was moaning underneath him, his toes curling as Sanji bopped his head up and down. He was forcing himself to not thrust into the warm mouth that enveloped him- and holy _fuck_ was it hard not to!

 

Zoro focused on the way his lover tasted. Sanji was sweet and he couldn’t get enough of it. He always enjoyed giving his partners head, but it’d been a while and Zoro had been craving it. With all the flirting they did over the phone, Zoro had done nothing but fantasize about being between Sanji’s thighs. He wanted to kiss the soft skin of his inner thighs, and lick at his clit until Sanji was screaming out his name.

 

So far, so good, the fantasy was becoming a reality.

 

It was too good though, he was getting dangerously close to his own orgasm. He gave a firm snack to Sanji’s ass before flipping him over onto his back. The man under him gasped in surprise, but was completely willing. His legs spread wide for Zoro to settle in between.

 

Their lips crashed together again, it was by no means a gentle kiss, their lips were laced with pleasure as they tried to taste every each of each other, but it didn’t matter how sloppy or rough the kiss was, they were both too caught up in the moment to care.

 

Sanji’s legs wrapped around Zoro’s waist to pull their groins together. Sanji’s wet heat was so inviting. His cock was aching to be inside of the other man, so Zoro pulled back just enough to watch himself as he pressed the head of his cock to Sanji’s entrance. And _fuck_ he was so tight and hot around him, it was overwhelming but fucking amazing. Sanji’s head was thrown back into the pillow, he was breathing heavy and moaning as his body relaxed around the girth of his lover.

 

“Fuck, Zoro…”

 

“Just relax a little..”

 

His strokes were long but slow, he pushed himself all the way in before almost pulling complete out again. Sanji’s breath would hitch with every deep stroke and he’d let out a long moan when Zoro would nearly pull out. He kept his pace agonizingly slow, pushing himself deeper inside Sanji’s warmth with every tantalizing stroke of his cock.

 

“Z-Zoro..” he breathed out. “Please…”

 

“Tell me how you want it, cook.” Zoro had his lips against Sanji’s ear. “I want to hear you. Say it.”

 

“Harder..”

 

“ _Tell me!”_

 

“Fuck me harder, asshole! Oh my _god_. Go faster, will you?!”

 

He did as he was told, pumping harder into Sanji making him cry out. Blunt nails were digging into Zoro’s back but he didn’t mind, not when he was looking down at most ravishing man he’s ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t look away, Sanji’s eyes were closed tight, tears pooling in the corner. His mouth was agape, spewing cuss words in between moans and gasps.

 

Sanji’s voice was intoxicating to his ears. Zoro did everything within his power not to come right on the spot, but watching as Sanji because a mess underneath him. His thighs were quivering against Zoro’s side, his hands were now gripping the bed sheets tightly. Sanji tensed up momentarily as his own orgasm hit him.

 

“Oh _fuuuck_ !” Sanji cried out as his back arched off the bed. His body quaked as the flow of intense pleasure rolled through him. His back hit the bed again with a light _thump_.

 

“I’m gonna come, Sanji…”

 

“Face..” He panted. “I want it on my face... please…”

 

Zoro pulled out quickly and was over Sanji’s face in the blink of an eye. With a few pumps from his own hand Zoro let out a load moan as the wave of his own orgasm washed over him. He looked down to see Sanji’s face painted with thick white strips of his come. Sanji looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he liked some off his lips.

 

“You taste good, moss head.”

 

“You’re really gonna be the death of me, cook. I can already tell.”

  
  


After cleaning themselves up and changing the sheets on the bed, they were cuddled up again listening to the sound of the rain and the thunder booming in the distance. The rain didn’t look like it would be letting up any time soon and neither man seemed to care. They laid quietly in bed, both close to falling asleep.

 

“Thank you.” Zoro whispered into Sanji’s hair. He had his arms wrapped around the other waist, both men laying on their sides. Sanj’s back was pressed firmly into Zoro’s torso, their legs wrapped around each other’s.

 

“For what exactly?”

 

“Being you.”

 

“Tch. As if I’d be anyone else.”

 

“I’ve enjoyed what time we’ve spent together. I’m looking forward to tomorrow if it means you’ll still be here.”

 

“Have you always been this romantic? Nami should have hooked us up sooner.” He teased.

 

“I never was, I’m not, really. I’m just saying what’s on my mind.”

 

“You know, I was worried when Nami set me up on a blind date with someone. I didn’t know if she mentioned me being a trans man or not, and I know we’ve talked about this already, but I’m glad you’re okay with it, because I really like you, Zoro.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you already, cook? I like you, too. It’s as simple as that.”

 

“Is everything simple with you?”

 

“Probably not, but with you it’s easy.”

 

Sanji smiled, looking back at him over his shoulder.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” His words had no venom behind them, but he quickly realized that Zoro was already asleep. “Stupid moss for brians.. can’t even say goodnight.”

 

It didn’t take long for Sanji to fall asleep either.

 

                             ——

 

The rain lasted three days total. Most of the island experienced flooding, the sea surges were still pretty high and Sanji didn’t see himself going home any time soon- unless Zoro had a paddle boat he could use.

 

The last three days were amazing, though. Sanji was having the best sex of his life while getting to know Zoro better as a person. If his phone hadn’t been dead he would have texted Nami _thank you_ at least twelve times already. For a lesbian, she had a good eye for men. She also had an agenda to push, she was on a roll hooking up all of her friends with someone, and Sanji was her last (willing) victim. Everything aside, she was an amazing matchmaker and Sanji was grateful for it.

 

He and Zoro were standing out on the balcony watching the hot sun beat down on the mostly flooded roads. It’s light reflected over the clear water, making it hard to look down on, but it wasn’t impossible. All of the green trees were still dripping wet, there were no cars or people outside, just nature that was dripping from the heavy rainfall.

 

“Mother nature is one scary ass bitch.” Zoro said as he blew out a whistle. His eyes scanned the streets and the disaster the storm mad.

 

“You got that right.” Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke from his _much needed_ cigarette. He hadn’t been able to smoke since it wasn’t allowed inside Zoro’s apartment and he couldn’t stand outside because of the storm to do so.

 

He wanted to light a cigarette after every orgasm he had, but he hadn’t been able to do so. It was a shame, but he was doing it now. They both stood outside in their post coital bliss. Zoro had a dumb smile on his face as he stretched out his arms and legs, and Sanji was lighting up one smoke after another with a very similar smile on his lips.

 

“I had a really good time this weekend.” Zoro had his arms around Sanji’s waste, his head resting on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Me too. I’m looking forward to many more.”

 

“That makes me happy to hear.”

 

“When the city is back to normal, you still owe me a big fancy dinner at that seafood place.” Sanji teased as he put out his last smoke. “I like lobster, just so you know.”

 

“God, I’ll give you whatever you want, cook. You just gotta ask.”

 

“You know what I want?”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“A kiss.”

 

Sanji turned around and slung his arms over Zoro’s strapping shoulders. If it was a kiss he wanted, then it was a kiss he was going to get. Zoro smiled widely before pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss.

 

Zoro never wanted to let him go, not even for a moment.

 

                            ——

[1 year later]

 

So much happened between them during their first year of dating. They moved into with each other after eight months, adopted a Dalmatian they named Blue because of the color of his eyes, and they were both asked to be the best men at Nami and Vivi’s upcoming wedding. Between helping Nami plan, and getting his new job as a chef at the Baratie, Sanji was beyond busy.

 

Zoro decided to not go back to school but was able to land a much more stable job as a security guard at a private company. It offered benefits and paid well, and it helped that Zoro looked damn in his uniform, too. It helped that he genuinely like his job and always made it home by dinner.

 

They both made sure to get the same days off since their schedules usually conflicted with one another. Zoro worked mornings, but Sanji wasn’t usually home till later in the evening when Zoro was already dressed down in his house clothes and watching tv. But every Sunday and Tuesday they had each other to themselves. These days they both remained fairly busy, though.

 

Sanji was with Nami trying to pick out what kind of flowers they wanted for the wedding. Zoro was with Vivi walking their dogs- the girls had adopted Blue’s sister that they named Tasha. Blue had eyes similar to Sanji’s, and Tasha had soft golden colored eyes. Both of their body’s were slim and long, Blue’s ears were a little more pointy and raised, matching his upbeat personality. Tasha was much more laid back and calm.

 

Nami was trying to choose between white daisies and blush colored roses for her bouquet when she noticed Sanji eyeing the arrangement of white gladiolus flowers. She smiled softly and she walked towards him.

 

“Those are beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

“Thinking about flowers for your own wedding?” She teased, making Sanji go red in the face.

 

“As if! Besides, he’d never.. no.. he wouldn’t.” He stuttered out. “Leave me alone.”

 

“Your one year anniversary is coming up, you know. How are you gonna surprise him? I don’t think Zoro would like a bouquet of flowers. You do have a good eye, though. Vivi would look beautiful walking down the aisle with those.”

 

“You’re right, she would. If you mixed in pink or yellow ones it’d be even better.”

 

“You’re changing the subject, Sanji.”

 

“We don’t have anything planned yet,” he said. “I want to do something special, but I don’t know what he wants to do. Probably gonna fuck my brains out and take me out for ice cream or something, since that’s his idea of a good time.”

 

She laughed and nudged him his arm. “Aw, come on. He’s gotta be a little more romantic than that!”

 

“He’s really not!”

 

“I think you’re underestimating him, he loves you, I’m sure he’s got something special planned.” Nami winked at him, she obviously knew something… Sanji didn’t like it.

 

“Just pick out some flowers already, will ya?”

 

“Next we’re hitting the dress store, unless we can find a dapper looking white tux for me to wear. You’ll have to help me try it all on!”

 

“Gladly!”

 

Sanji was still weak for a nice rack, boyfriend or not.

 

“No peeking, jerk!”

 

“Fine..” he pouted. “I’ll go home and fondle Zoro’s tits for a while.”

 

“I bet he likes it.”

 

“Loves it. He’ll never admit it, though.”

 

Nami ended up choosing yellow daisies from her bouquet.

 

Nami had her choices narrowed down to one breathtaking dress, and a slim fitting white tuxedo that hugged her every curve. The dress was an ivory color with a lace trim around the hem and collar of the dress. It was a slim fitting dress, hugging her hips and waist perfectly, showing off her curves and her bust. Sanji would have liked it more if the dress had a train, but he saw Vivi’s dress (and made sure to not show Nami!) and hers had a elegant long train straight out of a movie. It was better if Nami’s dress didn’t have one.

 

The tux, though. It looked devilishly handsome on Nami. It was fitted around her waist, showing a decent amount of cleavage. A black stripe ran down the outside of the pant legs, and down the arms. The cuffs were pulled inwards showing a pop of color- it was lavender, matching Vivi’s dress.

 

It was up to Nami which one she wanted to choose, Sanji was leaning more towards the dress, but the cleavage was nicer in the tux. His insight earned him a smack upside the head from Nami, which was to be expected.

 

“Which would pair better with what Vivi is wearing?”

 

“They both would look good, trust me. Go home and think about it. There’s plenty of time.”

 

“So you’ve seen her dress?”

 

“Zoro and Koza helped her pick it out, actually.” He said. “I was surprised, considering how beautiful the dress is. You’ll have one hell of a time getting her out of it, but it’ll be worth it. Have I ever told you how lucky you are to have such a beautiful woman in your life?”

 

Sanji batted his eyelids over at Nami who was ready to smack him in the back of the head again.

 

“I’ll be teasing you even worse when Zoro decides to propose to you.” She warned. “So be prepared.”

 

“He won’t.” Sanji rolled his eyes. “Besides, it’s only been a year. No need to rush into anything serious.”

 

“You’re both already serious, dummy!”

 

“You know what I mean!”

 

“I’m just saying, you guys are an awesome couple. Not without the help of me, of course. I deserve most of the credit for you two getting together.”

 

Sanji thought back to his first few months getting to know Zoro and how wonderful and new everything was. Things weren’t much different from before. Over time they grew closer and felt more connected. Not only had Zoro become his partner, he was also a great friend. Even if he did prefer to go to Nami for things he knew Zoro was there for him if need be. That alone meant the world to Sanji, it was another shoulder he could lean on when things got tough.

 

“I don’t think I ever really thanked you..”

 

“You have before, but it’s always nice to hear. And I’m happy for you, Sanji. I really am.”

 

“Likewise. My best friend is getting _married_ , I can’t believe it!” His eyes were practically glowing. He felt light and airy just at the thought. “Now hurry up and pick what you wanna wear! We have caterers to meet with and Dinner menus to plan out!”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

                            ——

 

“I must admit, Zoro.. I wasn’t expecting you to be so helpful.” Vivi said sheepishly, she was rubbing the back of her head out of habit. “All the invitations have been sent out, we picked out a dress, a venue, and now we’re picking out the tuxedos for our bridal party..”

 

“Sanji threatened me, so I had no choice but to be helpful.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“That he’d kick my ass and not give me head for a week. He seemed pretty serious. He also packs a mean kick.” Zoro shrugged. “Not gonna take any chances.”

 

“You’ve always been simple, if not kind of stupid.”

 

“Sanji says I’m simple. He likes it that way.”

 

Vivi chuckled.

 

“Yeah, he really loves you.”

 

Her words made him think back to when he first told Sanji that he was in love with him. Zoro hadn’t expected to be the one to say it first, but it slipped out of his mouth one night as they were laying in bed. They were laying together in the nude after making love, Sanji laying on Zoro’s chest about to fall asleep. His fingers were threading through silky blonde hair as he watched Sanji’s eyes sliding shut. His heart had been so full of love as he watched Sanji’s face.

 

“God, I love you so much.”

 

“Hm?” Sanji forced his sleep heavy eyelids open to look up at his partner.

 

There was no use to deny it now.

 

“I said I love you.”

 

“Me?” He rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I love you, stupid.”

 

“I love you, too.” Sanji smiled lazily up at Zoro before sliding up his body to plant a quick kiss to his lips. “Now shut up so I can sleep.”

 

Vivi poked his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

 

“You blanked on me for a second there, Zoro.” She said with a worried expression, but it softened as he smiled.

 

“Just thinking about him.”

 

“Of course you are.” She smiled.

 

                             ——

 

The big day was finally here and Sanji seemed to be more excited than the brides. He woke Zoro up hours ahead of time- which he didn’t appreciate at all, but it was an important day and with Sanji making him drive, they were bound to get lost at least once.

 

Vivi and Nami were already at the hotel near the venue. Vivi’s family was wealthy, and the wedding itself was going to be on the family yacht named The Going Merry, it’s where the girls shared their first kiss and had many good memories together. Afterwards, they’d head back to the hotel for the reception. The hall there was magnificent with beautiful, large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dance floor was spacious, and they hired the best DJ on the island.

 

Even though Zoro did a good job helping Vivi pick a dress, he wasn’t allowed to pick out the suits he and Sanji would wear. With the exception of them both, Vivi had Koza and Ingaram standing with her at the wedding and, as Sanji told him, they all had to match the brides aesthetics while all looking good, but not too good to outdo the ladies. They all rolled their eyes so far into the back of their heads as Sanji went on a rant, but in the end all their suits looked dapper. They were grey with lavender vests underneath, their ties were whiteto match Nami’s own suit.

 

Sanji pushed the thought into the back of his mind, but he couldn’t wait to help get Zoro out of the wedding attire. That man was ravishing in a suit, Sanji’s mouth was watering at the sight, but now wasn’t the time. They needed to rush out of the house and make sure everything was in order.

 

                               —

 

As Nami walked down the aisle with her arm intertwined with her sister, Nojiko, Sanji couldn’t help but tear up. His best friend looked breathtaking and absolutely elated. She was anxious but excited and it showed. She fidgeted as she stood up at the altar, playing with the hem of her cuffs. All of that anxiety washed away as she saw Vivi.

 

Cobra had Vivi by the arm, tears also swelling up in his eyes as he gave his daughter away to the love of her life. Nami was at a lost for words as her eyes fell on the dress, the jewelry, the makeup, hair, everything. She thought it was impossible for the woman she was going to marry to be any more beautiful, but she was proven wrong. Vivi looked absolutely amazing, not that Nami expected any less.

 

They exchanged their vows- which Sanji barely survived, he sobbed quietly throughout the whole thing. Zoro was there with the extra tissues because he was prepared for the waterworks. When they exchanged rings everyone in the room was crying, or at least tearing up a bit. Zoro would deny it, though. He didn’t cry, he just got some dust in his eye.

 

The reception was lively and everyone was full of energy. It was an open bar, open dance floor, and the mood in the room was elevated with an after wedding glow. The food was served and just as good as Sanji had hoped. He and Nami had went bonkers trying to find the best catering service but they decided on a great one. Everything was cooked perfectly and tasted amazing.

 

Zoro wasn’t much of a dancer, actually.. he hated it. Sanji was persistent, though. The girls shared their first dance as a married couple to the song _By Your Side_ by Sade. Sanji had watched them with such love and admiration in his eyes. How could Zoro not notice such a thing?

 

His own eyes found themselves watching Sanji with every free moment he had. He always noticed the way he looked at certain things, he always noticed Sanji’s reactions and facial expressions when least expected. The face Sanji made as he cooked was Zoro’s personal favorite. His face would scrunch up while he was concentrating on the knife as he chopped something up, or how he’d smile softly as the sound of the oven’s time went off. Sanji’s eyes would slid close as he inhaled the scent of his home cooking. Zoro noticed it all. It was impossible not to.

 

“Please,” He was begging. “Just one dance, Zoro. The next slow dance. I’ll lead.”

 

“Fine.” He gave in without much of a fight. “Just once.”

 

About twenty minutes later, the DJ came over the speaker to make a small announcement before starting the next song.

 

“This one is for all of the couples we have here tonight!” He said. “Grab the person you love and bring them to the dance floor!”

 

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the hand and dragged him to the middle of the room before the song even started. They were joined by the girls and a few other couples. Some hadn’t met before the wedding, but wanted to share a slow dance. Nami sent a few knowing glances over the dance floor at her other friends. Was she really trying to set people up at her own wedding? Probably. She did want specific people sitting with each other at dinner, so there was no surprise there.

 

_Tennessee Whiskey_ came over the speakers only a few seconds later. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulder while strong hands rested upon his own waist. They swayed peacefully to the sound of music. Sanji’s eyes shut as he rested his head on his lover’s shoulder as they moved. Zoro was warm and smelled good, just as he always did.

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_ _  
_ And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time

 

The song made Zoro think back to the times where he almost collapsed and went back to drinking again, but Sanji had been there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. He thought he was doing so good on his own and didn’t realize he needed Sanji as a rock to keep him stable. Without him, there wasn’t much of a reason to not drink again. Zoro had been in between jobs and feeling depressed. With his decision to not go back to school, he felt hopeless and useless to his partner. They had just found a decent apartment and Sanji was working his ass off to pay the bills. In the end everything worked out, but it was it was a bumpy ride. A few empty bottles of whiskey and gin had been the bumps, but with Sanji everything was so easy.

 

“I never thought I’d have to say this, Zoro,” Sanji has warned him that night. “But if you want to go back to drinking and never being sober, then by all means go ahead and do it, but you won’t be doing it under this roof. If liquor is that important to you, find somewhere else to drink it. You don’t need a bottle of jack when I’m right here trying my best to help you through whatever you’re going through, jackass. Lean on me for once, will you?”

 

And that was all Zoro needed to hear.

 

“I love you, Cook.”

 

“I know. I love you too, moss head.”

 

              [ later that same night ]

 

Zoro stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair and body dry before lotioning his skin and putting on a clean pair of boxers. Sanji had gotten him into some basic skin care, which for Zoro was mostly body lotion and sunscreen but it was a start.

 

Sanji was sitting up in bed with his tablet in his lap. It was probably something work related Zoro thought to himself as he laid down in bed beside him. A gentle hand came to ruffle the hair on top of his head, Sanji was looking down at him with a pleasant smile on his face.

 

“Tonight was wonderful.”

 

“I was.”

 

“It was no nice to see them get married, if I could I’d relive this day over and over.”

 

“It’s almost hard to believe you’re more excited for their wedding than you would be your own.” Zoro commented.

 

“Nah, that’s not true.”

 

Sanji’s fingers were still moving slowly through soft green locks.

 

“You need a haircut, Zoro. It’s getting long. Your black roots are showing again.”

 

“Shut it, cook.”

 

Sanji turned his tablet off before stretching out his limbs and finally allowing his body to rest. He cuddled up into Zoro’s side, resting his head on his chest.

 

“Hey..” Zoro spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence. “Let me ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Would you ever want to get married?”

 

“One day.”

 

It was a dream of his since childhood, just like how some people dream of being pregnant and having a child, Sanji always dreamed of an extravagant destination wedding on the sandy white beach. Truthfully, he already had the whole thing planned out in his head, not that he’d tell Zoro that.

 

“Just let me know when you do.” Zoro said suddenly, making Sanji snap his head in the other’s direction.

 

“Is that how you plan on proposing?”

 

“It wasn’t a real proposal, dumbass. When you’re ready for a real one let me know. I’ll knock your socks off.”

 

“No one even uses that saying anymore,” Sanji teased. “But I’m holding you to it. My socks better be knocked off.”

 

“Oh, they will. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes (any fellow writers who primarily write on their phones know my pain. Autocorrect isn’t always your friend!)


End file.
